I Could Have Lost You (Post-USJ)
by seren-canis
Summary: "Hizashi was in the middle of teaching a class when the announcement came."


Hizashi was in the middle of teaching a class when the announcement came. He was going through English verbs with one of the first year General Studies classes when the intercom in the classroom turned on.

"Attention all students and faculty. Will all students please leave and head directly home. There will be members of staff waiting for you in the entrance hall to help you leave in a calm and orderly fashion. Head straight home. All other staff please head to the USJ facility immediately. Thank you."

Hizashi froze, his hand that was about to write on the chalkboard still hanging in the air. Nezu's usually cheery voice sounded uncharacteristically serious through the crackling speaker, and Hizashi's stomach dropped. They were sending the students home? This had never happened in all the time he had been teaching at UA, nor the time he had been a student there. Something was seriously wrong.

The USJ?

His stomach twisted even tighter. That's there Shouta was. He had told Hizashi that only that morning, as they sat in the staff room together drinking their morning coffee. He was taking his homeroom class for specialist training in the Unforeseen Simulation Joint that afternoon, to learn some rescue skills. Shouta had said it in his usual deadpan voice, but Hizashi knew his best friend well enough to hear the excitement in his voice when he said it. It was currently 1:30pm, which meant he was there now.

Shouta was in trouble.

The class erupted into nervous chatter. Hizashi could hear the anxiety in the students' voices as they talked amongst themselves, speculating on what could have happened.

"All right listeners, you heard the man – er, - bear thing. Let's head into the hallway in an orderly fashion. No need to panic," said Hizashi, confidently smiling at his class.

But it truth he was not as calm and cool as his exterior seemed. His keen mind was racing as he led his class through the school, leading them to the entrance hall. Hizashi's first thought had been that a student had been hurt at the USJ. But Nezu wouldn't have directed all the teachers there if that was the case. He would have just sent Recovery Girl, or perhaps one other member of staff if she needed assistance. No. There was only one logical conclusion (oh how proud Shouta would be to here Hizashi using logic in that way) as to why they all needed to be there. There had been an attack.

Hizashi spotted Nemuri as he arrived in the entrance hall. He left his students in the capable hands of the other members of staff, who were trying to organise the students into groups so they could walk home together safely. He ran over to his friend, who had a stern expression on her face.

"There's been an attack," said Nemuri, and Hizashi's stomach drops.

"Shouta-"

"I know. Go, run. I'll catch you up."

Hizashi nods. He doesn't need telling twice.

Hizashi runs. He runs faster than he ever had before, his mind churning with anxious thoughts. Were the kids okay? Was Shouta hurt? Shouta was a skilled hero, but there was no way he could take on a dozen villains by himself. The Iida kid, Tensei's little brother, had described at least twelve villains when he had arrived at the UA main building. Hizashi swallowed as he ran, knowing there was a very real possibility Shouta was in serious danger.

Hizashi was one of the first teachers to arrive, and he pushed past a few others to burst through the door. The first thing he saw is most of the students gathered in the central plaza, seemingly unhurt. Thank God. He scanned the area, looking for his best friend, and his eyes fell on two of Shouta's students, Asui and Mineta, who were holding up their teacher's unconscious body. He rushed over to them.

"Are you all right? It's okay, I'll take it from here. Please get yourselves to safety, the other teachers are waiting by the entrance. You've done great!" He said, with his best reassuring smile. The two students looked thankfully unharmed, but the same couldn't be said for Shouta. As soon as the students rushed off with a "Thank you Mic-Sensei" Hizashi's smile dropped. His stomach twisted again. Shouta looked horrific, half dead. His face was bruised, there was blood pouring from his eyes and head, and he was fading in and out of consciousness. Hizashi pulled Shouta's arm around his shoulder and began to carry him towards the exit. This wasn't the first time he had carried Shouta out of a battleground, or seen him injured, but this was definitely the worst.

"Stay with me, Sho," Hizashi muttered mostly to himself, as he dragged Shouta over to the exit.

"Hizashi?" Shouta's quiet voice surprised Hizashi, who almost dropped him out of shock. Shouta attempted to raise his head to look at Hizashi, but his bloodied eyes stayed closed. Oh god, his poor eyes. The villains must have been trying to take out his quirk. Hizashi paled. What if Shouta can never use his quirk again? No. No point thinking about that now. He had to stay strong, for Shouta. That's how they worked. That's how they have always worked. Shouta was the down to the earth one, the only one who was able to calm Hizahi's tumultuous mind when no one else was able to. The calm in his storm. And Hizashi was the one who made him smile, to laugh, when no one could get through his seemingly cold exterior. God how he loved to hear Shouta laugh.

"That's me!" said Hizashi, in his best cheerful voice, but the way it cracked gave him away.

"'Zashi..."

"Hold on, Shouta. We're almost there, you're okay. I've got you."

"Are...are the kids safe?"

Hizashi swallowed. His Shouta (and yes he thought of him as his Shouta, even though they weren't even together in that sense) was so selfless. Even now, half-conscious and possibly quirkless, all he could think about were other people. The students he was responsible for, had clearly fought for his life for. Hizashi led out a sad smile.

"Yes, they're safe. Everyone is fine."

And with that reassurence, Shouta seemed to pass out. As Hizashi arrived at the exit he called for someone to help him, and he and Vlad King helped load Shouta into one of the ambulances that had just arrived.

"Are you family?" asked one of the paramedics.

"No, he's - he's my friend," He faltered. The words feel stupid coming out of Hizashi's mouth. Shouta was more than a friend, he was his best friend, his everything, the love of his life. But in technicality, they were just friends. Shouta had never given him any reason to believe he thought of Hizashi as more than a friend, anyway.

"Sorry sir," the paramedic gave him a sympathetic look "we're only allowed to let family members in the back."

Hizashi opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He watched forlornly as the ambulance drove off, his anxiety seeming to double every second it got further and further away. His stomach was in turmoil again, thinking about what kind of damage had been done to Shouta, how much physical pain he must be in, and Hizashi's eyes welled at the thought of not being there with him. He knew it was childish, Shouta was a grown man, a pro-hero (hell, so was he) but he couldn't help get emotional at the thought of Shouta lying in a hospital bed all alone.

Usually, if one of them got injured on one of their patrols they would go to the other's apartment. There had been many a late night when Hizashi had entered his living room to find Shouta on his sofa, with a black eye, or a split lip, or any number of cuts and grazes. Hizashi would get his first aid kit out and carefully remove any clothes that were necessary (without trying to get too flustered at the sight of his longtime crush's exposed skin) and gently apply antiseptic and bandages to Shouta. Shouta also returned the favour when Hizashi was injured, but this happened less frequently. Hizashi liked to tease it was because he was a more skilled hero, but in truth, it was because Hizashi's quirk lent itself more to long-range attacks, whereas Shouta was a close combat fighter. That naturally meant he attained more injuries. Hizashi didn't mind looking after Shouta and his injuries, in fact, he liked to. He especially liked it if it meant Shouta had to spend the night sleeping on his sofa, or even better, as had happened on a few occasions, his bed. But what he didn't like is how his heart filled with distress at the site of Shouta injured and hurt.

And this was the worst he had ever seen him.

Once he was stable, they let Hizashi into Shouta's hospital room. Shouta was unconscious, lying still, dark hair spilled out on the white pillow. Hizashi's voice caught in his throat when he saw him. There were bandages over Shouta's eyes and there was a row of angry stitches just under his right eye. Hizashi sat on the chair next to his bed and desperately clasped on to Shouta's hands.

"Oh Shouta"

"'Zashi? Is that you?"

Hizashi's head snapped up and he looked at Shouta's face.

"You're awake!" Hizashi said in surprise.

"Mm. My head hurts. Can you pass me some water?"

Hizashi grabbed the glass of water from the bedside table and held it close to Shouta, the straw near his mouth. Shouta gratefully drank some before collapsing back on to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hizashi.

"Awful. But I'll be fine. How are the kids? How's All Might?"

Hizashi nearly rolled his eyes but smiled in relief instead. Typical Shouta, he could be on his deathbed and would still be checking up on other people.

"They're fine. All Might has some minor injuries, but he's okay. And your class are all fine. Thanks to you" he gave Shouta's hand a squeeze.

"Good"

Hizashi sat in silence for a moment, simply looking at Shouta. He had been filled in on what had happened at the USJ by Nezu before he arrived at the hospital. Shouta really had taken on a dozen villains single-handedly and had been attacked by a monstrous creature called a 'Nomu'. If All Might hadn't shown up when he did the monster probably would have killed him. Hizashi's blood turns to ice at this thought, what he might have seen when he arrived at the USJ, Shouta even bloodier, eyes closed, never to open again...

Hizashi's fell on to Shouta's lap, his arms wrapping around him.

Shouta jumped at this, but then relaxed and placed a gentle hand on Hizashi's back.

"You could have died" came Hizashi's muffled voice.

"I-"

"I could have lost you"

"Hizashi, I -"

"And then what would I do? Eh? Honestly, Shouta, you're so selfish" said Hizashi only half joking, wiping at the tears that had formed in his eyes.

Hizashi felt Shouta start to stroke his back. "I'm sorry"

Hizashi moved his head from Shouta's lap to his chest, his arms still wrapped tight around him. He could hear the steady beating of Shouta's heart and it was comforting reminder that his Shouta was here, alive, right beneath him.

"What would I do without you" it wasn't really a question.

"I don't know. Hizashi?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you. For coming. To the USJ. To here"

Hizashi sat up and looked at Shouta's face, only inches away from his. The stiches under his eye looked red and raw. Hizashi gently moved some of Shouta's hair off his face. "Of course."

"'Zashi?"

"Yeah?"

"How do I look?"

"Like shit"

Shouta laughed. Hizashi laughed too, before leaning back down and resting his head on Shouta's chest again. He concentrated on the steady heartbeat.

"I'm glad you're okay"

"Me too"

"I love you, Shouta"

"Me too"


End file.
